


linear

by gannonic



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Doctor Who AU, F/M, calypso is river, leo is the doctor, sad???, wow its not gay what a shocker, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gannonic/pseuds/gannonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's how they were. Calypso's future was his past, his past her future. They were never meant to be linear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	linear

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my cousin who got me back into this fucking book series

The Mechanic landed his TARDIS-- affectionately named the Argo II-- and immediately flipped the switch to open the doors, twirling dramatically for his expected guest. Only no one was there.

Disheartened, The Mechanic frowned and checked the navigational screen. Right place. So where was she? Oh, maybe he got the times wrong again. Like that one time he was supposed to go to the Zyfron Galaxy in 647738ck but ended up going in the year 647739ck and got chased by--

That was really embarassing and really not something he needed to remember. Ever. 

Festus, his lovely friend of a robotic disfigured bronze dragon head, wheezed like he knew what The Mechanic was thinking of. He glared at the dragon before moving along.

He checked the time. It was right when she said! He wasn't the late one for once! Oh, she was going to be so mad once she--

"Are you going to stare at your toys all night or say hi to me?"

He turned around again to see the most beautiful, bitchiest girl he had ever met. 

"Sunshine!" He said happily, skipping down the steps to stand in front of her.

"I told you not to call me that," she reminded him, pulling at his suspenders. She let them go and they slapped against his scrawny chest. 

"Ow!" The Mechanic rubbed the sensitive spot and pouted. "Why do you always have to--" 

She cut him off with a kiss, and that was totally fine by him. His two heart beated like crazy, something that always happened when he was around Calypso.

Calypso pulled away and grinned at his expression. She pulled away and jumped up to his console. "Where are we going Flamebear?" 

The Mechanic followed her back up the stairs. "Don't know yet. Thought I'd let you decide." he leaned against the console and tried to look cool, but his arm ended up missing so he stumbled, managing to catch himself before he could fall. 

Calypso didn't bother trying to hold in her laugh. "I assume the biochemic chickens incodent hasn't happened yet?"

Grinning, The Mechanic just leaned on the railing instead. "Biochemic chickens? Oh, what happens, do I get a robot arm?"

"Spoilers," she warned, whirling around and setting their coordinates. "Paintball with Cyborgs happened yet?" she asked as she punched in the numbers.

"Yes," he rubbed a spot on his arm that resurfaced bad--yet oddly fun-- memories. "Where are you taking us?"

"The Giblonian Andromeda. You, sir, are taking me on a picnic." Calypso didn't turn around to see the smile leave his face. 

"Right!" The Mechanic tried to keep his voice cheerful. "I'll just--go pack that." he hurried to the back room.

Calypso frowned at him as he left, wondering what was wrong.

~°~○~°~

They sat on the ratty old pink polka-dotted blanket, watching the rather impressive three-sun-sunset. Half of their food was aten, and the other half laid around left over from their earlier mini foodfight.

"This is a pretty place," Calypso said, her head resting on The Mechanic's shoulder. "I'm so glad you picked it," she sarcastically praised.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm a real romance guy. That's me."

"We should come back sometime."

The Mechanic's smile slipped away again.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Calypso demanded, sitting up. 

"Calypso--" he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Tell me."

"There's nothing--"

"Leo."

He froze up at the use of his real name.

Her tone turned gentler. "Tell me what's wrong," Calypso leaned forward put a hand to his face gently.

He sighed and leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. "Nothing you or I can help," he whispered defeatedly.

"My husband isn't someone who gives up," Calypso told him, bringing her other hand up to his face. "Helping is what you do."

His eyes cracked open, holding an old sadness as they looked into hers. "Yet I can't seem to help the ones I love," 

Calypso just kissed him softly.

That's how they were. Calypso's future was his past, his past her future. They were never meant to be linear.

The first day Leo met Calypso was the day she died.

It was also the day she told him they're last day together was spent kissing in front of a three-sun-sunset.


End file.
